5x21 Seana Outlook
by Outlawqueen4lyfe
Summary: Basically, this is my idea of how Sean and Lana were on Sean's last day of filming back in season 5.


Today's the day, the last day on set for her best friend. She can't believe this is even happening and she hates the writers for kicking him off, but she understands it's for the show, the fans, and not for her. Even though she knows the fans are going to hate it just as much as her. Looking in the mirror, Lana sighs. She doesn't want to leave her trailer. They're about the shoot /the/ scene, and she's mentally preparing herself to cry, even though she really doesn't need help in that department. She's been holding back her tears for the last two hours after she realized his time here with her is even more limited than they were this morning.

There's a knock on her door and she hears a voice, a crewman, telling her it's time and she has to go. Looking once more into the mirror at her Regina appearance, she sighs and nods.

"Keep it together.. you can let it out soon." She inhales, holds, then exhales with a fake smile on.

The brunette walks out of her trailer and towards the set, her, well Regina's, office. The place she's gotta act out her character's soulmate dying to protect her. Her chest feels heavy, weighted down by her grief for Regina, herself, and even Sean because after this he's out of a job. That almost brings the tears back, but she fights them off. Sighing as she's being positioned, leaving Lana behind and putting on Regina.

After quite some time, she watched as Greg, well Hades, aim the fake crystal and saw as Sean moved in front of her. It was all almost like a blur from that point. There had been many pauses, move arounds, and directions being made. She knew she had to put on a good performance, so Lana started thinking of Sean no longer being around and finally allowed her tears to come forth. He turned around to face her and that didn't help at all, she only saw his face, the smile he wore, this was supposed to be Regina and Robin but she only saw Sean. She felt like this was a goodbye from him as well and she almost crumbled. Managing to hold it together, thought the salty rivers running down her cheeks said otherwise. Robin, or Sean, reached out like he was going to touch her cheek as he has so many times. She wanted to reach out and grab him, hold him and let him stay with her forever. Everything moved so slow, and then so quickly. They had finished filming that part and she finally felt some relief after crying so much. But this wasn't the final scene, she still has to say goodbye for real.

They were given a break, waiting on crew members to move equipment and for them to get freshened up after shooting that horrendous scene of Regina's love dying before her. Lana felt that also, just hid it well. She's sitting on a bench outside the shooting area, had already gotten her make up and hair touched up and now is just waiting, whenever she sees Sean walk over and sit next to her.

"You okay?" He spoke softly as he always does with her. Making her heart warm. It was just like him to be the one to check up on her, he knew this was hard because he was going through all the emotions as well. He didn't want to leave here or her behind.

With a slight nod, Lana sighs.

"I'm as good as a person can be with something like this."

She was truthful, always is with him.

"I understand, this is hard... saying goodbye to the only things you've known for the last two almost three years. Making friends only to be told you're getting fired and can only see them on your own time now." It's his turn to sigh, looking down at his hands in his lap. His accent thicker than usual due to his emotions. He hated this, hated that he has to leave her.

She turns to look at him finally, shaking her head and feeling the tears form again.

"Hey.. we'll all make our own time to see you as well. Don't worry."

She's always one to reassure him, just as he does her. He nods and smiles softly.

Time passes and they are told to get in position. To stand on their markers until action is called. They go through the motions again, only this time it's only her and him here. Walking through a tunnel, which wasn't as great as the episode later will make it seem, she's sure. There's heat between their two characters and she can just feel it coming off of Sean. Which is why her surprised face wasn't 100% all in character.

Once cut is called she walks to him, touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

"This is the last scene I'm shooting." He mumbled, not looking at her.

"I know.." Lana sighed, dropping her hand.

Sean shakes his head and grabs her hand, pulling her to the side so they're alone.

"This isn't going to be easy, Lana, we both know that. And we both know this means that after today we'll hardly see each other. You'll be here and I'll be home."

She swallows hard, keeping back tears as she listens to him.

"Don't let this hold you back from being exactly as you always are. I'll always be a text or phone call a way." He whispers.

Sean leans in and Lana's heart starts to race. Sometimes there are moments where they're alone and he either steals a kiss from her or her from him, even times where it's more than just a peck. But each time they know it's wrong, each time they swear for it to never happen again. So she's expecting one of those mistakes to happen again, watches him get closer and closer until his lips meet with her forehead. She breathes out and melts, feeling his arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know.."

They're called back so he has to pull away, coming back out and onto the actual set where Regina is to apologize, Robin forgives her, and then they share a single kiss. They share dialogue back and forth, Lana is feeling the love between their characters as she always does. But when Sean touches her face and hears him say Regina is his future, something about that made her fall apart on the inside because she knows it's not true even though her face shows relief, happiness, and love. He leans in a kisses her, she is surprised, their kiss isn't supposed to be until the end of the scene. Though she makes the most out of it knowing it might be the last time Sean will kiss her out of character. Once they pull away, he rubs his nose against hers. Something they both just do for the heck of it. She can't help but just love this man. She can't believe this is the last time filming with him. More dialogue and then after Sean's final line, she feels his hand tighten around her arm and she feels herself going into him. Leaning in and kissing again. This being the actual last kiss and ending of the scene.

Once they pull away, they hear cut being yelled and everyone is just staring at them. Unsure what to do about the unscripted kiss. Though no one says a word and after a minute the rest of the cast comes in to say goodbye. Everyone hugging him and saying they'll miss him. Rebecca is crying and so is Ginnifer. Sean isn't crying, but anyone could see that he wants to. After they're all pretty well done, that all stand around and talk, except for Sean. The man only looked around the room trying to find her. Finally his eyes landed on dark brunette hair, sitting alone with her back to everyone. He sighed and left the crowd, going over to her and sitting next to her. The opposite direction though, reminding him of the scene they shot on the log back in the beginning. Sean doesn't say a word, instead watched all the cast and crew walk out of the room and leave them alone for a moment to say goodbye.

"No goodbye?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged and looked at him with steams of tears falling from her eyes.

"Because I don't want it to be goodbye." She whispered

Sean sighed at the sight of her tears and stood, moving to in front of her and pulling her arm until she stood as well. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and slightly lifted her to her toes so she could hide her face in his neck like he knows she loves to do.

"This is only a temporary goodbye, love. I'll see you soon. You know that." He whispered into her hair right before planting a kiss there.

"I know, but I'll have to spend months here for however longer we continue to film this show without you. And you'll just go back home to her and probably forget me-" She couldn't continue for the sob that racked through her left her speechless.

He shook his head, kissed her once, twice, three more times on the head before his own tears began to fall. He could never forget her, loves her too much. Yes, he will have to go home, but he won't be happy about it.

"I won't forget. I'll see you soon and everything will be okay." He sniffed, trying to reel back his emotions, but it's not working.

"I love you." He heard her mumble into his neck and his heart broke. Knowing he has a wife and a son, but also knowing he wanted this woman in his arms.

"And I you." He muttered, closing his eyes and just holding her.

They stay like that, all wrapped in each other's arms and crying until Bex came back in and told them they have to go. Lana hesitantly pulled away, looked at her redheaded best friend and nodded.

Once everything was set, and Sean ready to leave with everything packed up and in the car. He said one last more set of goodbyes. Hugging and kissing cheeks. Except for her, he kissed her for real behind the van where others couldn't see. He told her he'll see her soon then pulled away. She watched him climb into the van taking him to the airport. She wanted to reach out and stop him, but knew she had no say in the matter. Standing back with Bex's hand in hers, they all wave the van goodbye as it disappeared out of the of their view.

 **I am not really sure what this is, but I had the idea and did it. Hope it wasn't too awful.**


End file.
